Seis en punto
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Un extraño suceso pone a cada hombre de Smash en una situación sospechosa, donde todo lo que digan o hagan puede ser utilizado en su contra. Para empeorar las cosas, las evidencias ponen en riesgo a quienes no parecían tener algo que ver en el asunto. One-shot :D


**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje aquí pertenece a Nintendo, como ustedes ya saben.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Seis en punto de la tarde. Los cuatro pequeños de Smash, Ness, Lucas, Popo y Toon Link, están llevando una caja de galletas. Caminaban por un pasillo desierto de la mansión, en el quinto piso, lugar donde casi nadie pasa el rato._

—_Vamos, decía la habitación 504, ¿no es así? — preguntó Ness_

—_Si no me equivoco, sí— respondió Popo_

—_Es esta, aunque el número parece dibujado— dijo Lucas — ya decía yo cómo encontraríamos una habitación en este piso, ya que ninguna tiene número_

_Los cuatro quedaron parados frente a la misteriosa puerta._

— _¿Quién nos pediría venir hasta aquí? ¿Y qué rayos querrá? —se preguntaba Toon Link_

—_Bueno, quizá sea un violador homosexual pedófilo que nos trajo hasta aquí, para despojarnos de nuestra preciada virginidad— dijo Ness, al tiempo que sus compañeros lo miraron con horror_

—_O quizá sólo quiere una galleta—dijo Lucas, sonriendo— lo cual me parece más lógico_

—_Jajaja, obviamente, Lucas—decía Ness, riendo— ¿por qué habría un pedófilo en Smash? _

_Los cuatro rieron a carcajadas, cuando de la nada, la puerta se abrió siniestramente._

—_Vamos, muchachos, ofrecieron cinco dólares por esta caja de galletas—dijo Popo a sus compañeros_

_Los cuatro entraron despacio a la habitación, la cual era en extremo oscura y sombría, y no se podía distinguir absolutamente nada._

—_Está muy oscuro—decía Lucas temerosamente_

— _¡No me digas! — dijo sarcásticamente Popo_

—_Relájense muchachos—dijo Toon Link—que por algo yo siempre traigo una… *música de Zelda cuando Link encuentra algo y esta se queda flotando el aire, ustedes me entenderán* LÁMPARA_

_Toon Link estaba en la típica posición, con la lámpara flotando en el aire_

—_Siempre me pregunté cómo rayos hacía eso_

—_Ahora, muchachos—decía Toon Link, sin salir de su posición— ¿pueden oprimir el botón A?_

— _¿Botón A?_

— _¿Dónde hay un botón A?_

— _¿Existía un botón A?_

—_Maldición_

_Unos minutos más tarde, después de que un gamer cualquiera oprimiera accidentalmente el botón A_

—_Muy bien, ahora enciéndela—dijo Ness_

—_Cómo no—Toon Link intentaba encender la lámpara— Ay no, no me falles ahora_

— _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Popo_

—_Claro, hasta hace unas horas funcionabas a la perfección, pero ahora que no se ve ni un c*rajo se te ocurre agotarte—Toon Link tiró la lámpara, quién sabe dónde_

—_Bueno, seguimos sin ver na…—el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose tras ellos interrumpió a Ness._

—_AY MI MADRE SANTA SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ_

—_Relájate Lucas— dijo Popo, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo— sólo está un poco oscuro, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

_Se escucharon pasos, que no eran de ellos. Sintieron como alguien les cogía las extremidades, amarrándolas con una soga, y colocándoles vendas en los ojos. Los gritos del cuarteto no sirvieron para detenerlo, por más que lucharon no pudieron salvarse de lo que ocurrió._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Muy bien, estamos aquí para discutir un asunto que ha estado poniendo intranquilos a todos quienes habitan aquí, en esta inmensa mansión — decía Ganondorf, parado sobre una especie de tribunal.

—Así es—decía Master Hand— me han informado de lo sucedido, lo cual concuerda con otros extraños sucesos. Todos los varones aquí son sospechosos, todo lo que digan puede ser utilizado en su contra…

— ¿De qué está hablando? — preguntó Marth, al oído de Ike, mientras la mano jefe seguía hablando

—No lo sé— le respondió

—…por eso todo aquel que tenga la más mínima evidencia pasará a dar su testimonio aquí al frente, hasta llegar al culpable

—Master Hand—levantó la mano Mario— Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de por qué estamos aquí

—Ohh, el que lo hizo sabe perfectamente por qué estamos todos aquí

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ HIZO!? —preguntaron algunos

—Resulta que, hace algunos días, nuestras queridas princesas Peach y Zelda subieron al quinto piso a limpiar algunas habitaciones abandonadas

— ¿Quinto piso? ¡Nadie sube al quinto piso!

—A eso voy. Todo iba normal, las habitaciones, como era de esperarse, estaban polvorientas y llenas de roedores. Hasta que, llegaron a una puerta que estaba entreabierta, con el número 504 vanamente borrado—su voz cambió, mucho más enfadada— y lo que me dijeron que vieron, es sumamente… degradante

— ¿Qué vieron? ¿La foto de Ganondorf la vez que fuimos a la playa? — dijo Link, riéndose, provocando que casi todos en la sala soltaran una fuerte carcajada

— ¡Cállate verdecito! Seguro estás envidioso de lo sensual que se me veía

Link tuvo que ser llevado a emergencias, porque un vaso sanguíneo se le rompió a causa del fuerte ataque de risa que le provocó.

—En fin, las princesas vieron…— la voz de Master Hand se mostró sumamente indignada— A MIS CUATRO PEQUEÑOS CON VENDAS EN LOS OJOS, ATADOS DE PIES Y MANOS… y lo peor de todo… DESNUDOS

— ¡SANTOS CHAMPIÑONES!

—BENDITA SEA PALUTENA

Se formó un alboroto.

— ¡Silencio!

Todos se callaron

—Ahora, estamos aquí para hallar al autor de este penoso hecho, y que pague por ello.

—Señor, permítame—dijo Luigi— ¿Cómo sabe usted que eso es verdad?

—ASÍ QUE INTENTANDO EVADIR EL JUICIO ¿NO? CULPABLE, CULPABLE, CULPABLE— gritaba Peach, como una loca

—Bueno, para que todos sepan que este hecho es verdad, pido que pasen las cuatro víctimas al frente, con ustedes, ¡Ness, Lucas, Popo y Toon Link! Uff, fue agotador decir todo eso

Los cuatro niños salieron al frente, con la típica cara que pone un niño, pues, acosado de manera traumática sexualmente.

—Cada uno dirá lo que recuerdan aquella vez, y que uno me cuente por qué rayos fueron al quinto piso, ahora ¿Quién hablará primero?

— ¡Ness es el mayor! — gritó Toon Link, empujando a Ness al frente, regresando a su sitio

—Bueno, Ness, empieza.

—Está bien— Ness se aclaró la voz— Ese día, entre a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya que, _**Captain Falcon**_ derramó malteada sobre mi camiseta y mis pantalones…

—Apuntado como primer sospechoso— dijo Ganondorf

—Pero...pero ¿POR QUÉ? — gritó Captain Falcon.

—Déjalo que continúe—dijo Master Hand

—Ya me había vestido, cuando me di cuenta que había una nota sobre mi cama, la leí y decía: _**"¿Quieren tú y tus amigos ganarse cinco dólares cada uno? Vengan a la habitación 504, del quinto piso en la mansión, a las seis en punto. Lleven una de esas grandes cajas de galletas, y el dinero será todo suyo"**_.

—Y lo peor de todo, fue que nunca nos dieron el dinero—dijo Popo, triste

—Tan pronto la leí—continuó Ness— busqué a mis amigos, sólo nos faltaban exactamente veinte dólares para comprar aquel videojuego que _**Snake**_ nos había ofrecido una semana antes, y habíamos estado ahorrando, vendiendo galletas que la madre de Lucas le manda todos los días.

—Snake, apuntado como segundo sospechoso

— ¡PERO SI YO SÓLO LES IBA A VENDER UN VIDEOJUEGO!

—Vaya, cómo interrumpe la gente— dijo Link

— ¿En qué momento llegaste? — preguntó Pit

—Entonces, a las seis en punto estábamos en frente de la puerta— prosiguió Ness— entramos, y todo estaba muy oscuro.

—También es culpa de ustedes— dijo Falco— Toon Link siempre lleva su lámpara con él

—No hablemos de eso— dijo Toon Link, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por decir eso, apuntado, Falco

— ¡OYE!

—La puerta se cerró— continuó Ness, después de ser interrumpido ya bastantes veces—y de ahí, de mis compañeros no supe más.

—Bueno, ¿qué te sucedió a ti?

—Recuerdo que sentí que alguien me cogió de la cintura, yo voltee, y luego me hizo caer al suelo. Me puso una venda en los ojos, y luego me amarró ambas manos. Empecé a gritar, y con eso, mis amigos también, y poco a poco, los gritos de ellos no se escucharon más— miró al techo— luego me di cuenta por qué, porque como a ellos, me pusieron cinta adhesiva en los labios, y… ¿debo decir lo que pasó después?

—De eso se supone

—Está bien— Ness se estremeció— alguien me bajó los pantalones, y rompió mi camiseta, que por cierto, era mi favorita, me bajó los bóxers, y me metió algo por mi frágil trasero.

—Auch— dijo Marth

—Él, no dejaba de hacerlo, y me dolía mucho, mucho— el niño se sobaba sus partes traseras, recordando el dolor que sintió aquella vez— me quitó la cinta adhesiva, y creo que mis gritos lo hicieron apurarse, porque repetía eso doloroso cada vez más rápido. Sentí que sangraba. Luego de eso, me puso la cinta de nuevo, y ya no recuerdo más, porque me quedé dormido.

—Pobrecito niño— dijo Zelda, apenada

—Y, por casualidad, Ness— dijo Ganondorf— ¿aún tienes esa nota?

—No lo sé, creo que se me cayó allí, la verdad, no quiero saber sobre esa nota, gracias— regresó a su sitio— ahora viviré con ese recuerdo, el cual parte en trocitos mi dulce y tierna infancia.

—Bueno, es hora que el siguiente niño dé su testimonio—dijo Master Hand— Lucas, pasa al frente

—D-de acuerdo

Lucas era el que, al parecer, estaba más perturbado que el resto.

—Ese día, como dijo Ness, nos fue a buscar para avisarnos sobre los veinte dólares. Antes de ir, le conté eso a _**Pit, **_quien me dijo que, mejor no fuera y me quedara en mi habitación

— ¿Es eso cierto Pit? — preguntó Master Hand

—Sí, señor— dijo Pit, sonriendo con aire de héroe

—Apuntado como sospechoso— dijo Ganondorf

— ¿QUÉ? PERO SI YO LOS AYUDÉ— protestaba Pit— ADEMÁS, ¡SÓLO SOY TRES O CUATRO AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLOS! ¿POR QUÉ LOS VIOLARÍA?

— ¡Cómo sabemos que no eres un cómplice! — dijo Peach, que extrañamente, apareció delante de Pit

—Muy buen punto— dijo Pit cogiéndose la barbilla

— ¿LO VEN? YA LO CONFESÓ— gritaba Peach

—Dejen al rubio continuar

—Al final, no lo escuché y fui con mis compañeros, y pasó todo lo que Ness dijo. Sin embargo, al escuchar los gritos de Ness, intenté correr hacia donde yo creía que estaba la puerta. Escuche cómo los gritos de Toon Link y Popo se apagaron en un instante, y luego los míos. Escuché cuando Ness intentaba hablar bajo esa cita, aunque no se le entendía, y luego escuché sus gritos de dolor, cuando ya no los escuché más, sentí que alguien vino hacia mí, y me quitó la cinta. Quise gritar, pero enseguida sentí que algo ingresaba en mi boca, lo cual tenía un sabor MUY DESAGRADABLE.

—Aghh, ¡qué horror! — gritó Marth

—Luego, me empezaron a halar de los cabellos, cuando intentaba sacar mi boca de allí. Era asqueroso, y además, me resultaba difícil respirar. Luego que me soltó, me dejó en el suelo, con la cinta puesta de nuevo, luego escuché cuando Toon Link decía: "¡_**No, suéltame, no!"**_No quise escuchar más, y me forcé a quedarme dormido, también.

—YA ME CANSÉ, ¿QUIEN FUE ESE MALDITO DEPRAVADO? — dijo Samus, con una pistola, apuntando a todos.

—Vamos, calma, aún faltan los dos niños. Adelante, Toon Link, es tu turno. — dijo Master Hand

Toon Link iba a empezar a hablar, cuando un R.O.B llegó

—Señor, hemos hallado gran evidencia en toda la mansión— dijo el robot— la cual está en una caja afuera de esta sala, le haré el favor de traérsela cuando los niños terminen.

—Gracias, R.O.B.

Toon Link iba a iniciar nuevamente, pero alguien lo interrumpió antes que pudiera hablar.

—Ehh— dijo Mario— debo ir al baño

— ¿Es urgente?

—Más que urgente

—Corre

—Seguro algún idiota hace algo estúpido antes que yo pueda decir algo sobre mi traumática experiencia, como ya ha sucedido— Toon Link se dio cuenta que todos lo miraron sorprendidos— dije eso en voz alta, ¿Verdad?

—Sólo habla— dijo Link, avergonzado de su hermano menor

—Bueno, pasó todo eso lo de la nota, bla bla bla, y cuando me dirigía al punto de encuentro y eso, me encontré con _**Meta Knight**_

—Meta Knight, estás…

—APUNTADO, ya lo sé — dijo Meta Knight mirando a Toon Link con cara de oh-maldito-seas-yo-no-tengo-nada-que-ver-en-esto-n o-tenías-por-qué-carajos-mencionarme

—Él me dijo que había encontrado la _**impresora**_ del estudio de la _**habitación de mi hermano**_ encendida.

—Link, cuentas como sospechoso

—Y encima de pedófilo, homosexual, depravado, COMETES INCESTO— le gritó Peach

—Esto es el colmo—dijo Link, conteniendo su furia— CÓMO SE LES PASA POR LA CABEZA QUE FUERA A VIOLAR A MI PROPIO HERMANO

—HE DICHO QUE TODOS SON SOSPECHOSOS AQUÍ— dijo Ganondorf

—De hecho, fue Master Hand quien lo dijo

—Cállate elfo asqueroso

—El punto es, que se me ocurrió ir hacia su habitación, cuando tropecé con _**Fox y Wolf**_, a quienes, accidentalmente, les hice caer una caja llena de plumones

—Wolf y Fox, ustedes están…

—NO LO DIGAS— dijeron ambos al unísono

—Eso me desvió y recordé que ya eran casi las seis, y debía ir con mis compañeros. Entramos y todo lo que dijeron. Pero a mí… a mí me hicieron algo horrible

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues, luego que Lucas se callara, ese alguien me desnudó por completo, y me tocó TODO el cuerpo, y cuando digo TODO me refiero a TOOOOODO

— ¡AHH QUE HORROR! — gritó Marth

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Ya me está sangrando el oído— le dijo Ike

—Y tocó algunas partes más que otras, lo cual me pareció horrendo, y ya no quiero hablar más de esto, por favor.

Samus se levantó con dos pistolas en las manos.

—El que haya sido vaya dándose por muerto.

—Y por último, Popo, adelante.

—Está bien, yo, la verdad, recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió, y les voy adelantando que, ya que no quiero contar esto al final, según lo que mis tres amigos han descrito, a mí me hicieron las tres cosas que les hicieron a ellos.

—SANTA SEA ALTEA—Marth se dio cuenta que Ike lo miraba con muy mala cara—Ok, me callo.

—Antes que Ness me avisara eso de la nota, sentí el flash de una cámara detrás de mí.

—Ay, a mi mis súbditos _**justo me regalaron una cámara con flash**_—decía Dedede, intentando lucirse

—Qué pollo para más idiota

—Adivine que, rey Dedede—le dijo Ganondorf

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿ENVIDIA?

Apareció un coro detrás de Ganondorf, los cuales empezaron la melodía que iniciaba con A… luego Ganondorf se sentó en un gran piano que oportunamente cayó del techo, mientras tocaba, entonces con gran ritmo el coro dijo, sí, ustedes ya saben la palabra.

—Rayos

—Aquí tiene señor, son 200 dólares— dijo uno de los coristas entregándole una factura a Ganondorf

El piano desapareció, y el coro se retiró

—Bueno, luego, Ness me avisó lo de la nota. Yo ya iba subiendo a mi habitación, ya que Lucas deja los cargamentos de galletas allí, cuando me encuentro con _**Sonic **_quien bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— ¿Sonic? ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

—Sí, estaba en el quinto piso, buscando mi viejo balón de basquetbol, y estoy apuntado por eso, ya lo sé.

—Cómo malogran mis mejores momentos— dijo Ganondorf

—Y bueno, ya saben lo que sigue— concluyó Popo.

—Gracias, muchachos

—De nada, aunque ya lo habíamos superado porque olvidamos las cosas malas rápido, sin embargo, nos acabas de hacer recordar todo eso que sucedió, lo cual influye en nuestro desarrollo socio-emocional de ahora en adelante— dijo Toon Link— pero estamos bien.

Link se golpeó el rostro con la mano

—Bueno, hasta ahora tenemos diez sospechosos— dijo Ganondorf

—Cada vez que Ganondorf los nombre, pasarán al frente— dijo Master Hand

—Capitán Falcon

—QUE SÓLO ERA MALTEADA

—Snake

—Estúpido videojuego pirata

—Falco

—Sólo era libertad de expresión

—Pit

—YO SÓLO QUERÍA AYUDAR

—Meta Knight

—Mejor no digo nada

—Link

—Al diablo la lógica

—Fox y Wolf

—Te dije que no debíamos malograr ese cuadro

—Rey Dedede

—Ya no quiero mi cámara

—Y Sonic…

—Y lo peor era que jamás encontré ese balón

—Y LUIGI— gritaba Peach— EL QUISO EVADIR TODO ESTO

—Pero si yo…

—VETE ADELANTE DIJE

—Bueno, ahora todos digan, qué estaban haciendo a las seis en punto hace tres días, empieza Falcon

—Espera, ¿dijiste Falcon o Falco?

—El primero

—Está bien, bueno, sí, ese día derramé malteada en la camiseta de Ness. Pero a las seis en punto, estaba jugando póker con Luigi y Pikachu, y puedo probarlo, por cierto, Pikachu, te pago los cien dólares mañana

—Dado que Luigi es otro sospechoso, debemos preguntarle a nuestro pokemon ratón

—Pika Pika

—Es un sí

—Está bien Falcon y Luigi pueden volver a sus asientos

— OBJECIÓN ¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUSTICIA ES ESTA? — gritó Peach

—Bueno es el turno de Snake

—Yo les había ofrecido la copia pirata del Call of Duty no sé qué número puesto que a mí no me interesa ese juego, sin embargo, ellos insistieron en que les consiga el juego original, entonces, aunque lo vendían de oferta a 320 dólares, yo se los subí a 400

— ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Es que… — música tristona empieza, las luces se apagan y sólo una luz ilumina a Snake, quien está arrodillado en el suelo con las manos entrelazadas, con lágrimas en los ojos— necesito dinero para mantener a mi familia señor, usted sabe, necesitan comida y esta era la única manera de ganar dinero. ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel por qué? ¡Yo no merezco esto, ni ellos tampoco! Oh mi santo Dios, ¡ahí lo tienes! Ya me haces pagar por mis pecados, oh Romeo, dónde estás que no te veo, ser o no ser, ese es el dilema, adiós mundo cruel

Snake se disparó en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? — decía Pit, sobándose los ojos

—Si de algo estamos seguros, es que él no fue— respondió Link

—Deberíamos hacer algo, digo, se acaba de suicidar

—Bah, se convertirá en un trofeo y lo reviviremos.

—Fue muy melodramático

—Sí

—Qué homosexual

—Lo sé

—Bueno, Falco, es tu turno— dijo Master Hand algo perturbado

—Está bien, yo sólo decía, que Toon Link debió haber encendido su lámpara

—Hablo en defensa de Falco— interrumpió R.O.B— la lámpara de ese niño fue encontrada entre las evidencias, rota y sin aceite.

—Oh

— ¿Ya me puedo sentar?

—Largo

Quedaban adelante Link, Pit, Meta Knight, Fox, Wolf, Dedede y Sonic.

—Ya que Link, Pit, Fox, Wolf, Dedede y Sonic son los más sospechosos, hablará el resto— dijo Ganondorf

—Serás idiota — dijo Link— te hubiera resultado más fácil decir que Meta Knight hablaría

—Cállate Link

—Bueno, señores, yo sólo quería ayudar al medio ambiente, ustedes saben, esas cosas consumen energía y todo eso.

—Deberías sentarte

—Lo sé.

—Ahora viene lo bueno— dijo Master Hand— primero, Fox y Wolf.

—Por lo visto, tendremos que dar al aire lo que queríamos hacer— dijo Fox— la vez anterior, peleamos en un Brawl Wolf, Falco y yo, habíamos quedado en que sería una muerte súbita, para que el final sea justo.

—Pero a ese saco de plumas se le ocurrió romper la promesa— dijo Wolf, señalando a Falco

—Todo sea por ganar

—Entonces, por venganza, todos sabemos que los llegados hasta el Melee tienen un cuadro guardado, entonces Wolf y yo quedamos en ir y dibujarles lentes y bigote al cuadro de Falco, lo cual, por cierto, es totalmente maduro.

—Y cuando ya lo habíamos hecho, nos chocamos con Toon Link.

—Mmmm— dijo Master Hand— eso está por comprobarse ¡R.O.B! Ve y trae el cuadro de Falco, y ponlo en la caja de evidencias, y de paso busca la caja de plumones, luego regresa

—Está bien— R.O.B se retiró

—Bueno, es tu turno, Dedede

—A las seis en punto, yo estaba dándome un baño de burbujas, además, la cámara no la cogí en todo el día, y puedo probarlo

—Antes que se siente, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? — dijo Ganondorf

— ¿Una pregunta?

—Sí, se la he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

—Dime

— ¿No has pensado en trabajar en Club Penguin?

No entraré en detalles sobre eso, sólo diré que Ganondorf terminó plasmado en el suelo, por el martillo del pingüino.

—Valió la pena— se dijo a sí mismo Ganondorf, adolorido.

—Bueno, Sonic, es tu turno. ¿Qué hacías a las seis en punto?

—Estaba entrenando

—Pruébalo

—Las cámaras de vigilancia del campo de entrenamiento, daaa

Dejaron sentar a Sonic. Delante estaban Link, Pit, Wolf y Fox

—Bueno Pit, puedes hablar.

—¿Qué voy a decir? Yo le dije a Lucas que no fuera porque allí casi todo está oscuro, y él, como le teme a casi todo

—¡Oye!

—A veces hay que admitirlo

—Bueno, Pit, ¿qué hacías a las seis en punto?

—Ahh, este…— se sonrojó un poco— no lo puedo decir, es privado

—¡CULPABLE! ÉL FUE EL DEPRAVADO QUE VIOLÓ A LOS NIÑOS

Se formó un escándalo de nuevo

— ¡Orden! — gritaba Master Hand— Pit, tendrás que quedarte aquí parado, ya que, eres el más sospechoso

—Pe-pero, ¡soy lo más puro de este mundo lleno de gente con la mente lujuriosa! ¿Por qué habría de violar a unos púberos cuando yo recién he dejado de ser uno? Además, ¡me gustan las chicas! No soy gay— se arrodilló, lloriqueando— ¡no me pueden culpar por nada!

Nadie le hacía caso a Pit, quien estaba diciendo incoherencias sin darse cuenta que nadie lo estaba escuchando.

—Bueno, Link, te escuchamos.

—Para empezar, yo aún no sé usar esa cosa a la que llaman ordenador, computadora, NO SÉ— dijo, aparentemente paciente— y si no sé usarla, ¡mucho menos sé usar la impresora!

— ¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad lo que dices? — preguntó Ganondorf

—Será que, como tú, provengo de una época en la cual los artefactos electrónicos aún no se inventan

—Pero yo sí los sé usar

— ¡PUES YO NO! — Gritó, enfadado— E insisto, ¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE ACOSAR SEXUALMENTE A MI PROPIO HERMANO?

Bueno, visto que son dos los que no han tenido una defensa coherente, pido que R.O.B traiga las evidencias.

En eso, alguien entra como un rayo

— ¡Perdón! Tenía una bomba explosiva allí dentro— interrumpió Mario a Master Hand

—Demasiada información— dijo Master Hand— bueno, R.O.B trae las evidencias

—No se preocupe señor, iré yo— dijo Ganondorf

Ganondorf trajo la caja

—Necesito un voluntario que me ayude a sacar las evidencias

—Oh, con mucho gusto, si me lo permite, lo haré yo— dijo Samus maliciosamente

—Bueno, Samus saca algo

Samus introdujo su mano en la caja, y lo primero que sacó fue una cinta de video

—R.O.B danos información sobre esto— pidió la gran mano

R.O.B cogió la cinta de video, la instaló en su entrada, y se visualizaba a Ness, desvistiéndose.

— ¡AHH! —gritó Ness, desvaneciéndose.

—Esta cinta de video fue encontrada en un bolso, en la habitación del mercenario Ike.

Todos miraron a Ike con cara de odio

—Ah no, ahora no me digan que fui yo, no tenía idea que tenía una cinta de video dentro de un bolso. Es más, NISIQUIERA TENGO UN BOLSO…

—Adelante Ike, luego tendrás todo el tiempo de explicar tus cosas depravadas.

Samus volvió a sacar otro objeto. Resultaba ser la misma foto de perfil de facebook de Popo, se la entregó a R.O.B.

—Esto también se encontraba en aquel bolso

Todos volvieron a mirar a Ike con una mirada asesina

—Jamás lo pensé de ti, Ike— dijo Luigi

— ¡Pero es que yo no tengo idea de cómo llegó todo eso ahí!

—EXPLICACIONES LUEGO— gritó Master Hand, quien al parecer, tenía ganas de aplastar a Ike.

Samus sacó, el cuadro de Falco, con bigote y lentes dibujados.

—OH POR DIOS, MI BEBÉ ¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO? — Falco abrazó el cuadro y se lo llevó.

—Fox, Wolf, a sus asientos

—Hasta que al fin— dijo Wolf, con un suspiro de alivio.

Samus sacó, esta vez, una cajita. Al abrirla, se dio cuenta que habían muchos plumones _**pero no tantos como decía en la caja**_, entre ellos uno del mismo color que los bigotes y anteojos de Falco.

Si la mirada matara, a Ike ni en el infierno lo aceptarían.

— ¿Hay algo más? — preguntó Ganondorf

Samus sacó, la cámara fotográfica del rey Dedede.

—Pero qué…— Ike no creía lo que sus ojos veían

—Ike, cómo pudiste— dijo Ness — me hiciste sangrar por mi trasero, está bien que sea mejor que tú en batalla, pero no merecía algo como eso

—Ness, yo no te hecho… espera... ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡MENTIROSO! — Gritó Lucas

—Sigue sacando las cosas Samus, aunque creo que ya tenemos a un culpable y un par de cómplices—dijo Master Hand, lo último lo dijo en tono bajo.

Samus sacó la lámpara rota, sin aceite de Toon Link, la cual no sirvió de mucho. Por último, sacó la nota que evidentemente, decía así:

"_**¿Quieren tú y tus amigos ganarse cinco dólares cada uno? Vengan a la habitación 504, del quinto piso en la mansión, a las seis en punto. Lleven una de esas grandes cajas de galletas, y el dinero será todo suyo"**_.

— ¡Y ya lo tenemos! — dijo levantando los brazos Ganondorf, quien accidentalmente, golpeó a R.O.B y lo dejó descompuesto por un rato

—Bueno, Ike— dijo Master Hand — ¿qué tienes qué decir en tu defensa?

—Señor, yo… yo no tengo idea de cómo llegó eso allí, se lo podría jurar— Ike parecía nervioso— de verdad, yo no conozco ese bolso.

— ¡Dinos qué hacías a las seis en punto!

—Bueno, yo… no recuerdo…

Samus lo apuntó con la pistola

Está bien, intentaré recordarlo, tampoco me presionen

— ¡Esperen un segundo! — Gritó Toon Link — ¿ese bolso, lo tienen ahí?

Samus miró a la caja, bajó la pistola y se dio cuenta del bolso, el cual se lo tiró a Toon Link, quien lo atrapó.

—Queridos amigos— dijo Toon Link — ¿No es este el símbolo de Altea?

Evidentemente, el símbolo de Altea se encontraba plasmado en aquel bolso.

— ¡Por eso gritaba a cada rato como si estuviera sorprendido! — Gritó Olimar — Ahora todo tiene sentido

— ¿Qué? — Indignado, Marth se levantó de su sitio— ¿Creen que YO lo hice?

—Marth, DEPRAVADO SEXUAL

—PEDÓFILO

—Yo no supero que él use un bolso

—Marth, VE AL FRENTE — Ordenó Master Hand

Marth caminó al frente.

—¡Ese bolso no lo uso desde hace tiempo! —decía desesperado — Además, estaba en la habitación de Ike. ¡Él pudo haberlo cogido!

—¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE COGER ESE BOLSO TUYO TAN METROSEXUAL?

—SEGURO PARA QUE PIENSEN QUE FUI YO QUIEN VIOLÓ A ESOS POBRES E INOCENTES NIÑOS

—DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS, ¡YO NO LES HE HECHO NADA! ¡SI APENAS LES HABLO!

—SEGURO ERA POR ESO, QUERÍAS ESCONDER TUS SUCIOS DESEOS, E INTENTASTE CULPARME A MÍ COGIENDO UNO DE MIS BOLSOS

—ESTÚPIDO

—PEDÓFILO

—PRINCESA

—CERDO

—AZUL

—MORADO

—GATO

—PERRO

Todos miraban atónitos la escena. Era obvio que uno de los dos podía ser el autor del crimen.

—SEGURO TÚ ENTRASTE A LA HABITACIÓN DE LINK PARA IMPRIMIR ESA HOJA

—YO NO TENGO IDEA DE CÓMO SE USA ESA COSA

— ¿AH SÍ? ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO A LAS SEIS EN PUNTO?

—ESTABA CONTIGO, TARADO.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, Marth, ¿no lo recuerdas? — ambos se miraron — Nosotros estábamos buscando a Pit y a Link cuando… Espera un momento…

—Eso quiere decir que…

— ¡SOMOS INOCENTES!

— ¡HURRA!

—NO IREMOS A LA CÁRCEL

Ambos salieron riendo y abrazados de la sala.

—Entonces, si ellos no fueron…

— ¡Debe ser uno de ustedes! — señaló Ganondorf

— ¡Ya te dije que estoy cien por ciento seguro que no hice nada malo! — Gritaba Pit — es más, dije lo que hacía a las seis en punto, Y NADIE ME ESCUCHÓ

Todos pusieron su atención en aquel ángel adolescente, que tanto se estaba quejando.

—Pues yo— dijo Pit, avergonzado—yo estaba viendo caricaturas infantiles a esa hora. NO ME JUZGUEN

Todos cayeron al estilo anime

—Pudiste haberte ahorrado todo esto, si nos decías esa tontería ANTES— dijo Master Hand—ve a sentarte antes que te de una bofetada de la cual no te vas a olvidar

Pit corrió hacia su sitio.

—Bueno, creo que te descubrimos, verdecito— dijo Ganondorf

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio piensan que fui yo?

—INTENTA ENGAÑARNOS— gritó Peach

—A ÉL— todos se abalanzaron encima de Link, golpeándolo, quitándole cabello, y otras cosas las cuales no especificaré.

Pero, habló la voz del pueblo.

— ¡Falta una evidencia! — dijo R.O.B

—Te amo R.O.B— dijo Link, que por poco y se quedaba sin piernas y brazos.

—El golpe que Ganondorf me dio, me descompuso por unos minutos, lo cual me impidió decirles que falta una evidencia más

Samus miró en la caja

— ¿¡Estás insinuando que no veo bien!? — le gritó— NO HAY NADA

—Eso quería decir—dijo— estoy seguro que había una cinta de video más

— ¡Seguro él la robó! — dijo Ganondorf señalando a Mario— Él nunca quiso ir al baño, lo tenía todo planeado. Tus viles planes llegaron hasta aquí Mario.

— ¡Mamma mia! —Dijo Mario—Pueden revisarme si lo desean ¡No tengo nada que esconder!

Samus se acercó, y empezó a sacar cosas de su bolsillo.

—Bueno, aquí tenemos—dijo ella— un chicle

— ¡Dámelo! —dijo el dueño del chicle

Samus siguió buscando en los bolsillos de Mario, habían llaves, dinero, una fotografía de Peach en bikini, lo cual ocasionó que Mario recibiera un buen golpe en la nariz con un palo de golf, un pequeño espejo, una cosa verde que se movía sola, había todo menos algo parecido a una cinta de video.

Tal parece que decía la verdad— dijo Samus

Él fue el único que salió de la sala—dijo Ganondorf

—Espera— dijo Link levantándose con dificultad— tú también saliste, a coger la caja

Todos miraron a Ganondorf

—No digas tonterías— le dijo Ganondorf

—Sí, eso debe ser— dijo Link — solicito que Ganondorf vaya al frente

R.O.B lo empujó, al tiempo que una cinta de video salió del bolsillo de Ganondorf, la tomó e inició la reproducción de esta.

Entonces, fue cuando se reveló la verdad

—OH SANTO SEA MIYAMOTO

—DEPRAVADO PEDÓFILO ASQUEROSO, CÓMO OBLIGASTE AL PEQUEÑO A HACERTE TUS COSAS

—NO VEAN, NIÑOS, NO VEAN.

Esos y muchos comentarios más resonaron en toda la sala

—Entonces, Ganondorf— dijo Link, de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa de satisfacción— ¿Qué hacías a las seis en punto?

Ganondorf intentó tirarse sobre Link, pero Pit y Mario se lo impidieron.

—Ese era tu plan, ¿Verdad? Ahora lo entiendo todo— dijo Link— fuiste tú quien cogió los plumones de Fox, por eso la caja está incompleta. Fuiste tú quien imprimió las notas en MI impresora, ya que eres uno de los pocos que sabe usarla, para que sospechen de mí. Por último, hiciste creer a todos que sería Marth poniendo todo lo que te podría haber puesto en evidencia en su bolso, y para formar más alboroto, lo pusiste en la habitación de Ike.

—Cállate Li...— no pudo terminar la frase porque...

—ÉL FUE

—TODOS A ÉL

Todos se tiraron encima de Ganondorf, haciéndole el triple que le hicieron a Link.

—Vaya que lo hiciste bien— dijo Master Hand a Link

—Sólo me queda una duda— dijo el joven, quien había triunfado nuevamente— ¿Por qué Ganondorf grabaría lo que hizo con esos niños?

Ambos se quedaron pensando en una respuesta, hasta que se les ocurrió la misma.

Y así fue, queridos niños, como descubrieron al pedobear más grande de Nintendo.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer One Shot:D

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si?:D


End file.
